Angels Can't fly
by cldragon0E
Summary: With a Cameo by the char's of the Closer, this is my season finale of this series. The girls go to party before the box office gives the first number of "Billie". Bette does the unthinkable and there's one char. Death of sorts. Just A dream is By Carrie U
1. Chapter 1

_Angels can't fly_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part One_

"_No you can't call Reese." Jenny said in near hysterical and added, "Nikki wanted them to test run getting married and so I'm going to honor her wish. No one is going to call Reese and Bianca." Tasha tried to press and Alice said, "Tasha please, you are her family." Tasha looked down to give the consent for them to operate. Nikki Stevens had been push through a window and drop 3 floors to what should have been her death. The media was all over it and the circumstances was lost to everyone. Tasha gathers what she knew about cousin Nikki and knew she could sign the release forms. Jenny held the phone for dear life as Tina made her way around the corner; it was met by mixed reactions. Tasha just walked off while Alice felt torn while Shane wanted to know how she was. "I couldn't stop myself Shane. Bette…" Tina said and paused. "I know." Shane said and Tina responded, "I called Reese, I told her…." Jenny heard this and walked over to Tina told her about how Nikki wanted them to get married, that's what she wanted. Jenny repeated that over and over. Jenny then started wailing on Tina and Shane had to hold her. Reese then walked in with Bianca…._

_Two Months ago….._

_**Everyone was at the Pink concert, Tina's ring just felt and she picked it up. Jenny tried her best to lie about it and Tina then told Bette it was for her. **_

"_Bette I know we said that we shouldn't cave to a heterosexual tradition but we're not straight. I don't think of it as that, I think of as two people pledging how much and how deeply they want to be together forever." Tina said and finished with, "Will you marry me?" Bette was shocked and why she said yes would come to haunt her soon. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Angels can't fly_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Two_

_**Twelve Hours before the tragedy**_

"_Jenny tomorrow we're going to find out." Nikki said with excitement and Jenny responded, "Don't say anything I'm really nervous." "Jenny you would great." Nikki said and Jenny responded, "I know it's just I want to kick the shit of New Moon, Stephanie Meyer sucks." "I like Twilight." Nikki said and Jenny gave her a look. Then there was a knock on the door and it was Alice coming to pick up Nikki and Jenny since they would car-pool with Tasha. "I want you to know that tomorrow there will be no interruption because I planned on fucking the hell out of my soon to be wife." Alice announced and left. Alice has been on cloud nine ever since plans for the wedding. Jenny turned to Nikki and said, "That was sexy." They both made the I'm going to puke face.._

_Bianca and Reese would get Miranda ready as well as Greenlee and Draco. "So, did you sister call?" Greenlee asked and Bianca was tired of this then said, "Will you two please make up?!" "No! She tried to bastardization my husband's book, fuck her." Greenlee said and Draco turned her around for a kiss. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Angels Can't Fly_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Three_

"_Honey, come on." Draco said and Greenlee responded, "No you are what's important to me and your books are like bibles. Kendall should have known that." Greenlee walked away and Reese walked by. "She's still mad." Reese said and Bianca shook her head. "We have the whole two floors to ourselves." Reese said and Bianca responded, "Nikki wanted to make this the biggest event ever. So Kit, Greenlee and Draco will be with the kids also Bette and Helena will have there kids. We will look in on ours while they party upstairs and we will rotate." Reese whispered in Bianca's ear, "The dry run." Reese said and Bianca responded, "I have the actor and I have the suite booked." They kissed for a while. _

_Tina was programming the phone and Bette walked in with Kit and Angelica. "They're not going to call till tomorrow." Bette said and Tina responded, "It's just we're neck and neck, we're down by four million." Tina said and Bette responded, "What's the total?" "They didn't want no leaks, they are just giving margins and I heard the lines are huge for both movies." Tina said and Bette was holding her. "We could have a blockbuster on our first outing." Tina said and Bette looked at her. "I'm very proud of you." Bette said and kissed Tina. Helena was knocking and her rug-rats came in. Helena and Bette traded awkward stares that were caught by no one. _

_As they hit the party floor, everything was perfect on the floor and the guests. All of that space and Nikki looked into the room at the corner. She walked and touched the glass. "Hold on! There's something up with this window" Nikki said and Jenny responded, "Wow. Get someone up here." Jenny looked down and couldn't bear it if anything happened to Nikki. As the night progressed, the window was checked and it was okay. Nikki told everyone not to go in there at all and don't lean on the windows. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Angels can't fly_

_By_

_  
Cldragon0E_

_Part Four_

"_It's chaotic up there." Helena said and looked across to see Bette then looked away and Bianca caught that. Angelica took Bianca to the hall and Reese sat down with Kit. "Ms. Reese." Kit said and Reese responded, "Ms. Kit." "I heard you and Bianca are planning something." Kit said and Reese just shrugs it off. Bette joined in. "Come on." Bette said and Reese responded, "All I will say is that.." Reese walked away and Greenlee walked in then sat next to kit. "Helena's kids are so lively." Greenlee said and added, "I love them." Draco then kissed his girl and said, "I think it's time." Greenlee had just came from surgery, a woman who donated her ovary to Greenlee and it was time to see if they could make a baby. Draco carried Greenlee off and Alice walked in with a big smile. "Hetero love, homosexual love, it's all good in the hood." Alice said with a big smile as she took the ice._

_Three hours departed, Jenny was in the corner watching this and Nikki sat next to her. "God I'm tired." Nikki said and Jenny responded, "You're tired." "I am, the press kits, the photo shoots. I want a break so bad." Nikki said and Jenny responded, "I have been going non-stop since Lez Girls, I'm so fucking tired." Nikki took Jenny's hand and led her to a room. Tina walked up and saw the pure chaos then walked through. All these people would celebrate just to celebrate but Tina could have a follow-up blockbuster with her name on it and soon she will be married to the woman of her dreams. Little does she know in the corner of the room._

"_You would upset about getting married and I was upset about Dylan coming back. We don't need to tell Tina." Helena said to Bette. _

_Greenlee and Draco would in position to watch Miranda as they went to the quietest part of the hotel as Reese and Bianca would go for the escape. Bianca was in a lovely one-piece wedding dress that was snug on the body and Reese was in a similar one. "You guys look great." Tina said and Reese responded, "We're going to practice getting married." "What?" Tina asked and Reese motion down to showed the ring. "When?" Tina asked and Bianca responded, "Two days after you guys." Tina hugged Bianca and Reese then they walked away to see Nikki with a cowgirl uniform. "Hi guys." Nikki said and Reese looked down to see there was a budge between her legs. Nikki smiled and walked off._


	5. Chapter 5

_Angels can't fly_

_By_

_  
Cldragon0E_

_Part Five _

_As Jenny was coming from outside she saw a package and she opened it up, it was a saloon girl costume and it read, "__**Stay here missy, I'm going to corral the horse then come back for some sweet luving." Nikki wrote **__and then Jenny put it on. Nikki took a couple of pictures and then went upstairs to see Jenny all dressed up. It was Jenny who down that plastic dick really hard to get her ready to be fucks. Nikki was enjoying this and she grabbed her hair then slowly undid her dress. After a lot of foreplay and oral sex with tongues, Nikki fuck Jenny senseless and then whispered something in her ear. _

"_**I would rather melt than to stay solid, I would rather die then…" Nikki said and Jenny heard a box opened. Jenny saw the box and Nikki said, "You had me box as probably a Paris Hilton shallow bitch than your girlfriend and then a slut. Now I want to be your wife. I so suck at this." "Keep going." Jenny said and Nikki responded, "The parties is the same shit every time and I'm not saying I want to be a choir girl. I just rather be your girl." Jenny lean over and had her own box. She opened to show a ring and said, "I don't want to be your girl, I want to be your woman. Marry me Nikki." Nikki agreed and Jenny agreed then Jenny grabbed the strap-on. **_

_**Bianca and Reese with Miranda right there. They pleaded their vows to give the other a sneak preview of what was to come and then they exchanged rings. There was a kiss and the test run was good they would wives. **_

_**Alice and Tasha were having fun and Shane had two times the fun. However, Tina walked in on Bette who wasn't supposed to have fun with someone. **_

Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I cant even breathe  
It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, she's not coming home now,  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream


	6. Chapter 6

_Angels Can't Fly_

_By_

_Cldragon0E _

_Part Six_

_It was that morning and Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson came to make the official ruling. Niki Stevens was a high priority case and knew this was going to be difficult. As she walked into the hospital, she took a step back and announced who she was. Her team broke up to interview them on by one. _

_It was Lt. Daniels interviewing Bianca and Reese_

"_**We were coming back from having a mock wedding with each other and drove up, we saw Nikki fall and Jenny was coming out to get air. Nikki felt right in front of her." Reese said because she was the one who was driving. "When Nikki fell, Reese stopped the car and Miranda, my daughter was asleep. I took Miranda upstairs." Bianca said and Lt. Daniels asked, "Did Nikki have any problems with anyone or…." "No. We patch it up when she had a reporter almost run me off the road." Bianca said **_

_It was Flynn interviewing Tina Kennard. _

"_**Bette and I would getting engaged, I was coming up to tell her that Angelica wanted to know what kind of flowers she…..Kit was with me that's Bette sister. Bette and Helena, my business partner was fucking." Tina said and Flynn just shook his head. "We argue, Kit took Angelica and Nikki was coming in because me and Bette were getting into it. As Nikki was in the middle of, Bette swung and Nikki flew back, she broke the glass of the window and fell." Tina said and Flynn saw she was heartbroken. "I'm just glad Angelica didn't see that." Tina said. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_Angels Can't Fly_

_By_

_Cldragon0E _

_Part Seven_

_It was Chief Johnson interviewing Jenny_

_Chief saw Jenny was in a daze. __**"Jenny…" Chief Brenda tried to get Jenny to snapped out of it. **__"When she was a hostage, did you see her? Was she scared?" Jenny asked and Chief Brenda responded, "She was scared like everyone else, my daughter was with her." Jenny shook her head and Brenda added, "Annabelle has faith that I could save the day." "We got engaged and I was going to do this corny thing I was screaming, "__**I'm on top of the world." Jenny said and then stopped. **__"I hate Bette." Brenda continue to question her very carefully she read all about Jenny's histories in hospitals. As everyone huddled, Brenda didn't see murder. Miranda had walked to Jenny and put her hand on hers. "Why are you so sad?" Miranda asked and Jenny kissed her head. _

"_**Jenny…" A voice changed. **__Jenny eyes woke up and she turned around to see that she was in the hotel room and look in back of her to see Nikki who just woke up. It was just a bad dream. Jenny walked over and held her Nikki very carefully. Nikki was sad. "What's wrong?" Jenny asked. _

"_Last night I was upstairs I couldn't sleep and I heard arguing, I saw Bette and Tina struggling then I saw they would about to hit the window and I saved Tina because Bette almost pushed her into it. I broke the ring." Nikki cried and Jenny hugged her. Nikki told her that Angelica had walked in on Bette and Helena fucking. Jenny just had her mouth opened. _

_Everyone was at breakfast. Jenny was with Nikki, Shane was very happy then Bianca and Reese came with Miranda. Kit came with Angelica so the kids could play and Alice was with Tasha. They would gossip and laughing. Helena had creep out last night__**. Then Tina came to the picture and sat down. "**__Nikki I will replace the ring somehow." Tina said and Jenny broke a joke. "Come on Tina, me and you never had the same taste." Jenny said and Tina almost smiled. "So Tina we have three engagements and as I was talking to Greenlee, they want to renew." Shane said and Alice blurted, "Fuck! What are we going to do have a four way wedding?" Jenny then smiled and said, "No. We could to have a double wedding weekend. Two weddings a day and…" Jenny was about to finished and Tina got the call. She was happy. "We beat New Moon." Tina said and there was celebration. Bette had come in and Angelica stepped back. _

_Bianca invited Bette to sit as well as Alice. Tina paused and gave Bette a cold look, she sat down with Angelica and everyone was clueless on what happened as Bette turned then left. Kit shook her head and said, "Baby girl messed up again and she was with Helena last night." "She almost killed me last night." Tina said. _


End file.
